


Take Me to Your Horizon

by koschillski



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (not because that would make her important but i like that theory and it works with my story lol), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piracy, Pirates, Rey is a Kenobi, Smut, alternative universe, boat sex... it'll be big, it's the pirate's au we've all been waiting for lmao, jUST IMAGINE, reylo au, ships... so many ships, the knights of ren are great and deserve everything ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koschillski/pseuds/koschillski
Summary: Trapped aboard the ship of Captain Kylo Ren, a mysterious figure that inspires fear in the hearts of sailors and land-dwellers alike, Rey is truly wading through dangerous waters. During their time together, Rey is forced to befriend Kylo Ren in order to ensure her survival as they sail the high seas. Yet, as Rey spends more and more time with him, she realizes that the man under the myth and legend may be more complicated and far more dear to her than she could have ever realized.A pirates!au for reylo, filled with swashbuckling adventures, murder, piracy, and love and betrayal.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank my latest Pirates of the Caribbean marathon for this. You're welcome ;-) Enjoy~!

The air from Rey’s lungs came out in uneven, sharp breaths as she pushed her legs to keep up with Finn who was a few feet ahead, running excitedly. Normally Rey was the quicker one, having years of experience on the street under her belt. But the unusual amount of people bustling about around the dock on this particular morning surprised her. Rey was used to jumping around and over barrels and crates left cluttering the walkways, not dodging around _people _. There had been buzz heard around town over the past month that someone, or something, important was to visit today and to Rey’s dismay, everyone within a 15 mile radius came to satisfy their curiosity. No one came to Jakku because they wanted to, and no one of any position or power would ever lower themselves enough to even think about Jakku at all. Finn couldn’t contain his excitement about it all, spouting all sorts of theories to whoever would listen. Rey, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel suspicious. There had to be some reason behind this mystery person arriving today. Who were they, and most importantly, what did they want?__

__

__The port of Jakku wasn’t a well populated one, and what people were here were ones like Rey and Finn, living off of whatever they could scavenge. It was apart of the Outer Rim colonies, a collection of small forgotten islands about 150 miles outside of the Illenium system. They originally were founded as military ports for the Emperor as he came into power, but soon they were forgotten about as time went on and the attention of the Empire was focused elsewhere. Rey was too young to have witnessed it all, but she had heard the stories. The grand tales of the fierce Jedi warriors of the Old Republic and their defeat by the Emperor’s right hand man and heir, the revered Darth Vader. Then, how his fall from grace years later paved the way for a new form of government to step in and overthrow the last._ _

__Why did it matter about who was in power? As long as Rey could find something to eat, a place to sleep, and a way to keep those she valued safe then she honestly didn’t care if it was the Empire or the First Order in charge. Unfortunately, that wasn’t a sentiment that was shared by many. As a young girl, Rey learned quickly what the cost was to voice your distaste for who held power. By morning you could be whispering amongst friends in the local tavern and by nightfall, you’d be carted off away in chains, most likely to be hanged the next morning. In a place like Jakku, opinions were a dangerous thing. One had to learn when to keep their head down and mouth shut if they wanted to survive. If Rey was anything, she was a survivor._ _

__“Finn, slow down!” she called, but her voice was swolled up whole by the utter madness that was the sea of people surrounding her. Just as the words left Rey’s mouth someone pushed past her with such force that it ended up knocking her off balance and promptly the rough ground.  
“Oi!” she yelped as she went down, but her protest went unheard. Dust clouded around her, partly of her own doing and from the hurried movement of the passerby’s around her, none stopping the endless shuffling of their feet._ _

__“Get up off your arse laddie, yer blocking the way for the rest of us!” A gruff looking fellow yelled looking down at her, his round, splotchy face all red and sweaty from the heat. “If you were my boy I’d have ye whipped fer such stupidity. Useless thing...” He muttered, venom lacing his every word. And then as fast as he was there, he was gone from her sight._ _

__Coughing from the yellow dust cloud, Rey wasn’t all that surprised. This was how things worked around Jakku, absolutely no one had it easy. It made everyone around these parts nothing but hard and cold towards others, kindness and friendliness to strangers was as rare as water in this desert island they called home. Her vision began to blur slightly as she fought back the tears that were forming. From a young age, Rey had to harden her heart to a lot of things in life and wasn’t phased by much anymore, but being made to feel small and burdensome always affected her more than others. It’s not like she _chose _to be dumped here as a young girl, left alone to fend for herself. She could usually force the idea that she might’ve been a mistake, was and still is unwanted, to the back of her mind and forget most days. Yet there were times, like now, where that ugly thought reared it’s mangled head, clawing at her and demanding she acknowledge it as truth.___ _

____Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Rey put the somber thoughts behind her and got back up to a standing position. She was sure that Finn was long gone now, most likely still thinking she was somewhere in tow behind him. Wiping the dirt and muck from her ratty excuse for trousers, Rey hissed in pain. It seemed that in her tumble, her palms took most of the damage when she failed to catch herself. Bright red scrapes now covered the inside of her hands, the color contrasting greatly with the caramel color of her suntanned skin. _That’s going to take ages to heal, _she thought, sighing with slight annoyance.___ _ _ _

______A familiar voice to her right brought Rey’s attention off from herself and directly into Finn’s bright face, his blinding smile far too wide for her liking after what just happened to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Trip on your own feet there, peanut, or am I just too fast for you to catch?” The mischievous glint in his dark eyes made Rey roll her own. Knocking his shoulder half-heartedly, she winced at the burn from her hand. In only a moment she had forgotten entirely that the injuries on her hand even existed. That didn’t bode well for the healing process at all, but it wasn’t like there was really anything she could do besides just gritting her teeth and bearing it. Finn noticed her wincing and the smile on his face fell, a worried look replacing it. “Are you hurt? Let me see.” Reaching out, he grabbed onto her arm and began to inspected her wounded hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s nothing,” she said sharply, pulling back her arm from his grasp with maybe a tad too much force. Hurt quickly flashed across Finn’s face, and Rey couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. He was her closest friend and she loved Finn like a brother, but his endless coddling and fretting over her when she got hurt or sick was just… too much sometimes. Rey was fiercely independent, and such fierce concern made her feel odd and a tad bit claustrophobic._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If anything, it’s your fault for running faster than a Wookie and leaving me behind.” she teased, an apology of sorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn looked bashful as he shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? This is the most exciting thing that’s happened here since I landed. But I may have gotten a _tad _carried away…”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then let’s not dilly dally. We’ll have to make up for lost time if we want to get a good look.” Rey smiled, then lightly shoving Finn back as she booked it in the direction of the docks, laughing slightly manically as she went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kylo Ren, the notorious captain of the famed _Finalizer _, gazed out from the ship’s helm and towards the tragic excuse of a port that was Jakku, his face slowly morphing into one of distaste as they sailed closer. Nothing about this mission was to his liking. His mood had grown darker with each passing day since it had been tasked to him. Emperor Snoke, his benefactor and mentor, had sprung it on him quite suddenly upon his return from his latest mission.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was to be a fairly standard mission; one that entailed the usual show of power and authority that the First Order, the Emperor, and he himself possessed. Yet when Kylo saw that Corellia would be the territory in question, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. It was the place of his father’s birth; where the swashbuckling Han Solo first made a name for himself as an expert smuggler of the seas before setting sail for deeper, and potentially more profitable, waters. To his displeasure, the mission took a toll on his normally suppressed emotions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Upon his return to Coruscant, the home of the Imperial Palace and the center of the First Order, Kylo wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the flood of memories that plagued him. Maybe a visit to one of the high end gambling houses and brothels that dotted Coruscant’s Upper District would ease some of the tension he possessed. But before anything else could take place, Kylo had to address his master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After reporting back to the Emperor on his findings, the usual small sparks of rebellion squashed by the ruthlessness that Captain Kylo Ren and his crew of the Knights of Ren had become infamous for, Kylo had turned to leave but was stilled by Snoke’s raised hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Satisfactory, as always, my young apprentice. But your work for me is not done yet. Gather your crew and take what supplies you need, you will be sailing to Jakku. It lies in the Outer Rim territories, are you aware of it?” Even though his master was at old in age and speaking looked to take an enormous amount of energy, it still seemed that his gravelly voice could reverberate off the marble walls and shake him to his core._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, I am aware of it. But…. Jakku, m’lord? I do not understand; what could be so special about that piece of floating waste?” he scoffed, slight irritation rising in him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He and his crew had only just returned that very day, surely they would be given leave to have at least a day or two to rest before setting sail again in the name of the First Order. And if such speed was necessary, one would think it would concern a territory that offered more immediate concern, like the rioting in Chandrilla. But of all places, Jakku? It made no sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whatever my reasoning is none of your concern, Kylo Ren.” The wrinkled old man spat out, slightly rising from grand throne, a pale bony finger emerging accusingly from the thick velvet robe he wore . “You’ve been given your orders, and I expect you to follow them. Need I remind you who it is that sits on the throne and who is the servant? I may give you the freedom to do as you please once you leave this palace, but do not forget. You are nothing but a pawn in _my _game.” Snoke hissed, his voice laced with venom. “Without me, you would be _nothing _. You are not, and will never, be _free _Kylo Ren.” Raspy coughs broke free from Snoke then, yet another reminder of the man’s quickly failing health._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kylo looked back at the Emperor before him with hard eyes, sending imaginary daggers aimed at his throat. _I am reminded of that fact each day of my existence, _he thought bitterly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What is your will?” he bit out in a strangled voice, his fists clenched so hard he was sure that the leather of the gloves would rip any second now. Kylo had vowed to himself that he would be the one to kill Snoke one day. _But today was not that day. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“There is a man, Lor San Tekka, that resides there. I want you to find him; he has something that I want. You will get it for me, by whatever means necessary.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And what is it that I’m meant to find of this Lor San Tekka’s?” Kylo asked, still trying to keep his voice and his bubbling anger in check._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Snoke looked back at him smugly, his eyes cold and calculating. “The map to your uncle, Luke Skywalker.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The memory of that conversation had been replaying in his mind during the entire journey. Luke Skywalker…. A name from a time that had long since gone. Kylo had thought of himself rid of things like this that reminded him of his past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A long harboured anger, one he had since he was a young boy, that had been set aside to make room for other things roared up again within him. What had been a small spark, almost forgotten from years of neglect, was now a raging inferno that engulfed his very being. Anticipation caused his heart rate to quicken. Soon, he would get his revenge. He could practically taste how sweet the satisfaction would be once he had Skywalker in his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Captain,” Hux, his first lieutenant, called from behind him. “We’re approaching the dock. What are your orders?” A smile broke across Kylo Ren’s face as he strapped his sword, a thing of true calamity, to his belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Everything has been building up to this.” he said darkly, his eyes trained on the many hard faces and forms of the locals that were now coming into focus, none of them aware of what chaos that was to come. Hux would never admit it, but that smile was so terrifying that it shook him to his core, and was the subject of his nightmares for months to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kylo turned on his heel, and stalked past the redhead with long strides, “Ready the crew. They may do as they please, but there is someone I must find. It is my destiny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Darkness Visible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my god I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, life really has been happening fast for me y'all! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I wanted to put something out at least. The next one shouldn't be too far along. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I'd love to hear y'all's thoughts! 
> 
> (also the break in the middle is indeed a flashback)
> 
> Enjoy~!

Rey knew she probably looked like a fool, her eyes wide and mouth agape, but she couldn’t help herself. The _Finalizer _, it was called, was the biggest and grandest warship she had ever laid her eyes on. From her view point, she could count at least twelve cannon points on the ship’s starboard side. Its sails were enormous, their dark cloth like thunderclouds forming in the sky. It was terrible. It was magnificent.__

__Finn let out a low whistle. “I wouldn’t want to be on the opposite side of _that _in a fight out on the water.” Rey shuddered, a chill running down her spine despite the glare of the hot sun. She could see how fitting the name the _Finalizer_ was then, for it was most likely the final thing many sailors saw out on the open seas. ____

______As the ship made it’s slow approach to the dock, Rey could make out a few faces of the sailors flitting about on board, prepping for who knows what. She wondered momentarily what it would be like to work on a ship like that, the escape it would bring. Her heart twinged at the involuntary longing, she ached to see the rest of world and all its wonder. Looking at Finn’s face, she wondered if he was pondering the same thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey knew that the possibility of her leaving the island could never come to fruition; she was waiting for someone to come back for her. How would they know where she was if she left? Nervously, Rey fiddled with the worn silver locket that hung around her neck. It was the only thing she really owned, and it served as a token reminder of a family she never knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______The locket itself wasn’t very large, maybe the size of a silver coin, and it had little symbols foreign to her carved around the edges. To the unsuspecting eye, the middle was devoid of any pattern. But in truth, there was something there. It was an insignia of some kind, a pair of wings extended with something residing in between. It was almost too faint to see, the effects of time most likely stripping it of its original splendor. Rey constantly pondered what it could mean, but doubtless it was something essential for her family being able to recognize her after being separated for so many years apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______She couldn’t remember exactly when she got it, or who gave it to her. Lor San Tekka, her former mentor who was more hermit than man, had always reminded her to keep it safe. He was the one who revealed to her how important it was after she debated on selling it for some scraps of food many years ago._ _ _ _ _ _

******************

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

________”Whatever happens, you must never let this leave your possession, Rey.” Lor San Tekka said sternly, his frail looking hands gripping her shoulders with more force than she thought possible. She had gone to his little hovel of a home on the outskirts of town, partly looking for advice and partly for the company of one of the few people she trusted.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But why?” she questioned, her confusion growing as she glanced down at the thing around her neck. “It’s just a silly necklace. And I’m hungry!” Rey whined. She was eight, maybe nine, at the time. Her rumbling stomach was of more importance to her than a meaningless bauble._ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tekka sighed as he released his grip on her, his face solemn. “I had sworn that I would wait to tell you anything until you were older, but I see that would be irrelevant now.” He was silent for a moment, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. Rey bit her lip, her hunger momentarily replaced with anticipation. Her mentor would get like this before telling something great, like one of his famous stories about the world before the Empire and the Great Rebellion. She patiently waited as he turned and stood in front of the fireplace, the light illuminating all the deep wrinkles in his face.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Your grandfather tasked me with keeping you safe when you first arrived here, all those years ago. That necklace was his once, I presume, and it’s my belief that it was given to you for a purpose.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rey gasped. _Her grandfather? She didn’t know she even had a grandfather. “My grandfather? Where is he then?” she asked, desperate for more information_._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I’ve been asking myself that for years,” he murmured quietly, most likely more to himself than anything. Turning back to Rey, he clapped his hands behind his back and smiled woefully at her. “No more questions now, my girl, I’ve already told you too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Rey was about to argue back, demanding he tell her more, but was interrupted by the loud gurgling from her stomach. Her mentor barked out a laugh as her own cheeks felt hot from embarrassment. “How about we see about getting something to eat?” he proposed, a wide smile on his face. Rey fervently nodded before trailing along next to her old friend, any previous thoughts about grandfathers momentarily forgotten due to the promise of a meal.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________************************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A sharp elbow nudge from Finn brought Rey back to reality, “They just docked, let’s get a closer look!” Tucking her locket back into place under her rough tunic, Rey followed Finn’s lead as they weaved through the crowd, all of them trying to get a better view of what was happening. Finding a spot close to the edge of the wooden boardwalk that connected the main street of the port to the dock, Rey looked on as sailors from the _Finalizer _came off of the ship, all looking hard and menacing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What do you think they’re doing here?” Finn asked, leaning his shoulder against a nearby pillar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No clue,” Rey shrugged, “but it must be for something important.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn replied, but Rey didn’t catch it. All of her attention was focused on the monster of a man who now made his descent from the ship, his heavy steps creating an echo. Whispers erupted from the whole crowd there, everyone’s mouths moving quickly while keeping their eyes trained on the dark figure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Who’s that?” she asked Finn, who looked like he was torn between wanting to go hide and wanting to move even closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You better stay clear of that one, dearie,” came a hoarse voice from beside her, startling them both.  
Rey turned, and saw that it was the old woman who sold goat’s milk and cheeses on the street that answered. The woman spoke dramatically, talking as if the man was a scary story to be told to children instead of a real person,“ _That _there is Kylo Ren, captain of the _Finalizer _. From what I hear, he’s the Emperor’s heir.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“If he’s the Emperor’s heir, what’s he doing captaining a ship like that?” Finn asked, crossing his arms. “I, for one, wouldn’t trade a palace for a boat, even if it looked like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“That’s it, init?” the woman stated, before looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Rey found herself listening rather intently on what the woman had to say. “Kylo Ren ain’t just the Emperor’s heir an’ prodigy… he’s also his best _executioner _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Anyone who crosses the Emperor gets that Kylo Ren sicked on ‘em like the vicious dog he is. Has no mercy on those poor souls either. Some say he does it because the Emperor forces ‘im to do it, others say it’s because he simply enjoys it. All I knows is he brings nothin’ but death an’ chaos wherever he goes.” The woman spat on the ground then, before leaving them with the weight of this new information._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Rey turned and looked back to the ship, eyeing it’s apparently famously bloodthirsty captain in a new light. Even she, a poor scavenger, could tell that this man was dripping with wealth. His coat was made of a fine fabric, the color as black as night, that put his broad shoulders on display, with tendrils of gold weaved in an intricate pattern from the collar all the way down to the cuffs of his arm sleeves. His breeches were made of a slightly lighter shade of black, while his boots and hat were made of black leather . What truly caught her off guard was the sheer _enormity _of him; he resembled a bear or some other, equally terrifying predator more so than he did a man.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kylo Ren scanned the crowd, a slight sneer on his face. His nose was prominent and it complimented the sharp lines of his face. Rey could only see his profile from where she stood, but his nose and plump lips gave the captain a rather regal air about him. From what Rey could tell, he had dark black shoulder length hair, tied in the back with a small black band. She wasn’t sure if the curls were natural or a product of the humidity. He was also rather pale, which was unusual for a sailor of any kind since they spent such long days out in the sun on the water. But from the looks of it, this man wasn’t like any normal sailors. Or captains, for that matter. He clearly was dangerous, his mere presence had all of Rey’s instincts telling her to run from him as quick as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He easily towered over everyone present, including the redhead that walked behind him. From the body language between the two, Rey assumed that the redhead was most likely the first mate, or at least second-in-command. That one reminded Rey of the vendors she had seen during the market days, regarding everything with heavy, calculated suspicion. His beady eyes stuck out starkly against the paleness of his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________That was when Kylo Ren turned his head, his dark eyes instantly locking onto hers. She felt her own eyes widen, but didn’t lower her gaze. There was a moment, charged like nothing Rey had ever felt before, where she felt like he was inside her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Then, as fast as he had looked, Kylo Ren looked away and continued his descent off of his ship, thus disappearing from her view. Rey let out a shaky breath, one she hadn’t realized she was holding, and tried to steady her tense body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Euwah,” Finn shuddered, shaking his shoulders like he had a chill, “that guy gives me the total creeps.”Rey had entirely forgotten that he was standing there next to her, she was so intently focused on Kylo Ren._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Instead of replying, she just nodded her head in agreement. _No wonder everyone fears him _she thought, _he’s like something out of a nightmare. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Let’s go home, Finn,” she said, grabbing her friend’s arm as she turned her back on Kylo Ren and whatever trouble he was bringing. She ignored an image of hauntingly dark eyes that emerged in her mind. The hair on the back of her neck stood as she did so, a slight chill running down her back. Shuddering, Rey tried to not think about the fact that she felt like she was being watched the entire time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
